


Observant

by LordessScribes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Other Characters Are Mentioned, basically everyone joins the team at some point, but yeah thats kind of the situation set up, except for the baddies(tm), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessScribes/pseuds/LordessScribes
Summary: Hanzo's new to the Overwatch team and Mccree's having a hard time trusting him after what he did to Genji. Tracer steps in to help out her bbc (big brother cowboy).





	

**Author's Note:**

> so a pal is kin with Mccree and i'm kin with Tracer and we both had a sort of argument over Hanzo. Their side of the argument stemmed from their protectiveness around Genji while mine stemmed from an optimistic potential teammate. And I realized a bit too late as to why.

Genji looks happy. Excited even. He’s not typically the most expressive guy, (though in his defense, it’s not his fault) but his body language suggests he’s more interested in what’s happening and the light behind his mask is just the smallest bit brighter, like he wants to see what’s happening clearer. Most people don’t peg Lena Oxton as observant, too focused on the future and moving forward, but when someone she care about has something big happening to them, she’s incredibly in tuned to how they act.

Perhaps this is why she’s able to be with Zarya, someone easily unnerved and put on edge by omnics. She just picks up on those small hints of discomfort. Only when she’s paying attention, of course. When distracted by something, she is incredibly dense.

Which is why she pays Mccree’s discomfort absolutely no mind, whatsoever.

Everyone’s watching the newcomer while he takes his tour of the base. They’d heard so much about Hanzo from his brother for months leading up to today. A lot of the same thoughts and emotions were being shared.

On one hand, this is the man who’d attempted to kill Genji. _Their_ Genji. He’s like a big brother to Tracer, so of course she was wary along with the rest of the team when he told them he wanted to invite his brother to join them.

But on the other hand, this is Genji’s _family_. Not only was he talked up embarrassingly high by his brother, but a former member of the Shimada clan. He’d be an incredibly powerful ally, to say the least. And that really is saying the least.

Additionally, (according to Genji) it had broken Hanzo’s heart to be forced to attack his brother. He’d left the clan for it and spent years trying to atone for it by honoring the memory of his brother (whom he’d believed dead until just a few months ago). That sort of dedication was really admirable, so nobody was showing their displeasure. All except for one particular gunslinger.

Lena could only imagine how it must have felt to suddenly find out the person you’ve been mourning for years on end has, not only been alive this whole time but has also forgiven you for what happened. It seemed like some sort of impossible dream.  

Although, she is of course a tad biased when it comes to newcomers. Since her Zarya was the last rookie to be recruited, she can’t help but feel slightly… protective of Hanzo (despite her being nearly a decade younger). She can’t help it. His uncertain gaze and guilty flinches every time someone mentions the war or those they’re fighting against are almost identical to how Zarya acted.

She leans more out the doorway to get a better look at the three agents of Overwatch, smiling warmly while recalling the last tour that Mercy had given. Lena had been present for that one. She wasn’t asked to help this time, not that she complained. She’d never met him before and they wanted his transition from assassin to agent to be smooth and comfortable.

Angela looks happy, but that’s not a surprise. She always seems to glow with a relaxing and cheerful aura. Perhaps if she were a lesser woman she would hold a grudge against the man who’d tried to kill her favorite ‘patient’, but she is a doctor first and foremost. If Genji trusted Hanzo, so did she. She’s the one in charge of his tour of the base, and she’s performing her task stunningly, as she does most things.

Genji stands by Hanzo as a sort of comfort to him. They clearly are very awkward around each other. Given their rather unique history, it’s not unexpected. At the same time, they are both clearly trying to move past it.

Hanzo’s eyes will occasionally flick to his brother and linger there, his eyebrows furrowing with a mixture of disbelief, confusion, hope, guilt, and happiness. Like he’s still not sure if this is all real and wants to regret his actions.

And Genji, as previously mentioned, looks happy. Despite being so spiritually awakened, he’d still been carrying around the weight of his past, try as he might to pretend otherwise. Bringing Hanzo to Overwatch seems to be lifting that finally.

It warms Lena’s heart to see the potential for them both. They have a chance to rebuild their lost relationship, a chance to be a family again. She can’t help but smile when they pass by her eavesdropping ‘hiding spot’.

She’s clustered in a doorway adjacent to where the three tourists are standing. Lúcio, Mccree, Hana, and Zenny are all pressed against each other with her. They can all hear what Angela’s talking about, thanks to the echo of the base’s friendly metal walls.

“And here’s the main dining area and common room. It’s kind of a multipurpose place for socialization and reports. We gather here for all occasions and if you’re not present, you can bet that some gossip about you is being passed around.” Angela chuckled at her joke, implying she wasn’t serious, but Hanzo still looks unnerved by the comment.

Actually, he looks unnerved by everything.

All these new sights and rules are a huge change from his whole ‘murderous solo vigilante on the run from assassins from his former mafia-like-familial-group’. Poor chap. Lena can’t wait to see how he adapts to this all. It might just be as entertaining as it was to watch Zarya adapt.

“Just that way are the barracks, we’ll get you settled in soon. We really hope you are comfortable here. Not that it’s a five-star sort of place, but it’s our home, and we hope it becomes yours too”

Mccree snorts and Lena finally picks up on the waves of negativity pouring from the cowboy. Lena isn’t the only one of the eavesdroppers to look up at him. She briefly meets Zenyatta’s gaze before subtly tapping Jesse’s arm and drawing his (slightly death-glare-ey) eyes from the newcomer.

She makes a gesture for him to follow and they step away from the group.

Lena tends to act ahead of her best judgement sometimes, do now, think later. This is one of those times.

Once they’re around the corner she turns to a spare room, the second security room that’s luckily empty, and closes the door behind him.

“Out with it, love. What’s got you all twisted?” she gets right to the point. Why waste time? Mccree’s clearly upset and Lena has put it upon herself to fix it. Why she acts this way towards everyone she cares about is beyond understanding. Hands on her hips, feet apart, she blocks the door so he can’t dodge the question. He tries anyway.

“There’s… nothing. It’s fine.”

“Don’t bullshit me, mate.” His eyes glint briefly.

“It bugs me that he shows off his whole chest like that, maybe.”

“….Jess, sweety. No.”

“I don’t trust a man who exposes his entire tit like that, ya gotta draw the line somewhere, Lena-“

“Jesse, you wear a cowboy hat and spurs.”  

“I ne’er asked to be shamed.”

“Jesse!” her shoulders rise in irritation. “You’re dodging. Please answer me.”

He seems to deflate slightly. But he should have known he couldn’t keep quiet about this for long, Lena thinks. Honestly, she knows she meddles too much, but she also cares too much. It’s part of who she is. He knows this, too.

For a long time, he looks at her, asking with his eyes for her to drop it and just let him stew over his own issues. But she raises her eyebrows, urging him to speak. Staying silent has no benefits. She’s here to help and she’s not backing down.

“It’s just… everyone here worked so hard to get into Overwatch, but he just… was picked up and brought here.” Mccree shifts his shoulders and tucks his hands away in his pockets, this usual sign that he doesn’t want to be in this situation. Lena ignores it. He’s still not telling her the whole truth.

“That’s not all, is it?”

“Well maybe he’s also a cold blooded murderer. But y’know…” He snaps out this part.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t killed people, too, love.” He has. They all have. It’s kind of a part of the job. Lena doesn’t like it, but she does what she has to and doesn’t let herself stew over it. Think too long about the present and you can’t deal with the future.

“But It’s not the same!” the dam breaks. “The entire Shimada clan is a group of assassins! Genji’s thing isn’t an isolated incident. Anyone who can just-just… kill a brother... a family member! On command like that, can’t be trusted.”

“But you said it yourself, it’s a part of his family. It’s not his fault he had skewed morals. On top of that, you know it destroyed him to have to attack Genji.”

“But he still did it.” There’s another pause.

“Genji forgave him, though. If he believes he can change then-“

“Genji wants to just make jokes about his trauma and forget what really happened.” He’s not wrong. It’s hard for Lena to argue when all she’s got is her optimism and he’s got truth behind his mistrust. She doesn’t let up, though.

“Are you saying you don’t trust his judgement?”

“No! I’m saying his judgement is skewed-“

“This coming from the alcoholic smoker.” Mccree gives her a glare and she smirks. Check.  

Lena places a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to let her warmth reach him. “I realize that I tend to see only the best in everyone, but… you and I both know that I’ve seen lost causes before.” Her eyes glaze over for just a flash. “Hanzo isn’t a lost cause. He wants to get better. Wants his brother back.”

“He still makes me uncomfortable.” Mccree folds his arms, losing the fight but still not admitting. And then it clicks for Lena.

“… you’re worried for Genji.” It’s not a question. He doesn’t deny it. Tracer is a very observant person when she wants to be, and reading difficult situations are almost as easy as reading a person’s body language. When she knows the person, that is. Mccree doesn’t want to take the risk of hurting Genji or upset him by voicing this, but forgets who Genji is. It’s kind of silly how plainly the situation seems when Lena really thinks about it. “Tell him. Tell him you’re uncomfortable, he’ll understand.”

“Y’ don’t know that.”

“Actually, I do.” She opens the door, stepping back to let him walk ahead of her. “Genji’s a wiser lad than probably most of the team combined, obviously excluding Zenny. He’ll understand. And you’ll feel better. I promise.”

“While that was weirdly mature advice, I can’t get past that you’re like, ten years younger than him, so please refrain from callin’ him a ‘lad’.”

“Oh, but it’s ok for you to call everyone but your boyfriend ‘darlin’’.” She sneers, hoping to get under his skin with the not-yet-official title.

“Rest assured, ah call him that, too.”

“Ooo. Romantic. I’m sure he feels so special!” Lena nudges him in the side and he finally smiles back.

“I’ll show you special! C’mere-!” in a flash, he sweeps her up into a headlock and she screeches, almost lifted off her feet.

 

Lena’s squealing giggles and Jesse’s rumbling laughter precedes them back up the hallway, where the three tourers are headed. They pause to listen.

“Lemme go ya’ old nob! Aah!” The sounds of triumphant chuckles and a clanking of metal and plastic.

Angela, Genji, and Hanzo all exchange looks (Angela and Genji of amusement and Hanzo of confusion/concern) and round the corner to find the two locked in some kind of standing wrestling match.

Jesse seems to be trying to noogie Lena, who’s batting him away with her arm guards and kicking against his hold on her head.

Genji glows warmer with amusement, he knows Lena could just flicker away without effort. He also knows Jesse could throw her under one arm like a football with equal effort. Neither of them have noticed the tourers, still busy grappling with each other.

They watch for several seconds before Angela giggles and breaks the spell.

Realizing they have an audience, they break apart. Jesse no longer looks sourly at Hanzo, Genji notices. In fact, he avoids looking at Hanzo entirely. Which is fine by Genji. He’d figured Jesse would be less than eager to accept the new member. Genji is observant like that. When he wants to be, that is. His helmet zooming in and pointing out certain easily missable details doesn’t hurt either.

“Haheheh… Heh. Howdy, y’all. How’s the tour goin’? Just showin’ Lena here how to do a proper headlock. All is fine.” Jesse moves to straighten his hat, the ghost of his smile lingering behind.

“I see. I take it that was going well?” Angela fights off a smirk.

“Yeah! I think she’s gonna get it soon!” he moves like to pull her back into his arm but Lena takes this opportunity to grab said arm and flip him over her shoulder with trained ease and furious vengeance. Jesse lands with a heavy smack on the floor that makes the crowd flinch.

“Ah! Right. Well Good luck with that.” Angela says, deadpanned. Lena folds her arms in victory while Genji approaches him to offer a hand to the defeated cowboy.

“You mustn’t let this discourage you, my friend. Continue to train and build your strength and you will one day regain your honor from the ashes of this defeat.”

“Bite me, Miyagi.” With a grumble, he accepts the hand.  

Genji chuckles and decides to not stop yet. “Let not your hate control you, but your compassion and wits.”

“Aren’t you supposed t’be on my side?”

“This side is more fun.” His mask covers his face, but everyone can almost see his eyes twinkle from the playful tone.

“Have to see about switchin’ then.”

“Yer not welcome! Only cool kids. Sorry, love.” Lena pipes up with a devilish beam.

Angela giggles again. “Well if you lot want to get on with it, we should continue the tour.” She glances over at Hanzo, whose shoulders have finally relaxed upon seeing the banter. Genji notices it too.

“Perhaps you should join us, we’ve thus far met no other agents, oddly enough, so your presence might help.” Genji suggests, glancing between them.

“Actually, Jesse, here wanted to speak to you alone for a bit!” despite Jesse’s sudden desperate look for her to _don’t do that_ , Lena continues talking. “I’ll join you, Angela, while you two can catch up with us later, sound alright?”

“Works for me.” Angela glanced to a confused but on-board Genji, who shrugs.

Hanzo looks uncertain, but not distrustful of Lena. Genji almost stays and insists that Jesse wait to talk to him later, but stops himself. Hanzo is a team member now, he can’t hang by his side like a babysitter forever. Might as well get used to it early. He touches Jesse’s shoulder and nods to the hallway that they’d just come from.

With a murderous glare at Lena, Jesse starts to follow.

“EY YOU LOT! QUIT EARWIGGING AND COME MEET THE NEW RECRUIT!” Lena shouts back at the corner, just as they round it and see the eavesdropping crowd, all of whom look a mixture of embarrassed, surprised, amused, and guilty at being called out. How they’d managed to stay so well hidden for so long was beyond Genji.

He chuckles and leads Jesse away, back towards the exit. Somewhere outside where he could smoke and get whatever’s on his chest off in the most comfortable manner.

They’d been close enough for a while now so Genji knows how best to talk. He’s observant like that. When he wants to be, that is.


End file.
